Darte un beso
by Anysnixx
Summary: Quinn y Rachel estudian en NYU, han tenido varias citas pero Quinn esta dispuesta a confesarle sus sentimientos... (One-Shot)


S: Quinny! si la miras así te la vas a acabar – dijo Santana riendo.  
Q: Santana me haz asustado – dijo con una mano en el pecho.

Quinn Fabray estudiante de fotografía en NYU, mejor amiga de Santana López, enamorada de Rachel Berry con la cual había tenido algunas citas nada formal.

S: Fabray invítala otra vez a salir y ahí le sueltas la bomba.

Q: Es que Santana no puedo.

S: Invítala a salir no pierdes nada.

Q: Qué pasa si dice que no?

S: Pues ni modo no era para ti pero si no lo intentas no sabrás.

Q: Tienes razón, bien aquí voy.

S: Tú puedes.

Quinn camino hasta Rachel que se encontraba platicando con algunos amigos.

Rachel Berry estudiante de artes dramáticas en NYU, gran cántate, enamorada de Quinn Fabray con la cual ha tenido citas pero nada formal, espera que Fabray algún día se le declare.

Q: Hola guapa - dice mientas se acerca.

R: Hola - dice algo sorprendida.

Q: Bueno escuche que te dieron el papel principal en la obra eh.

R: SI! Me siento tan afortunada – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Q: Te lo mereces eres una gran cantante y aparte muy guapa.

R: En serio lo crees?- dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

Q: Pues claro – dijo sonriendo.

R: Pues yo también creo que eres muy hermosa.

Q: E... enserio? – dijo mientras un color rojo inundaba sus mejillas.

R: Si y bastante.

Q: Bueno pues yo venía a preguntarte algo – dijo jugando con sus manos.

R: Ah sí y que es lo que me quieres preguntar? – dijo algo curiosa.

Q: Pues amm... yo... me... me preguntaba si tu... si tu – estaba nerviosa tanto que tenía una mano detrás del cuello.

R: No estés nerviosa y dímelo jajaja – a Rachel le parecía graciosa la situación, Quinn nerviosa se veía tierna.

Q: Ok, bueno me preguntaba si quieres salir conmigo en algo más formal – Lo dijo tan rápido que Rachel no logro a entender bien que había dicho.

R: Um no te escuche puedes repetirlo más fuerte.

Q: QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO HOY EN UNA CITA FORMAL?! – grito Quinn, la mayoría de los chico que pasaban por ahí la voltearon a ver algo sorprendidos por el grito.

R: Sería un honor – dijo Rachel sorprendida y algo sonrojada.

Q: Enserio? – pregunto un poco asombrada.

R: Jajaja si, pasa por mí a las 7, me gusta la comida Italiana y soy vegana, me tengo que ir pero nos vemos esta noche, adiós – dijo mientras le daba un beso a Quinn en la mejilla.

Q: Cla...claro – Quinn miraba a Rachel alejarse, tenía la mano en la mejilla que Rachel había besado, estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta que Santana se estaba acercando hacia ella.

S: QUE RAYOS FUE ESO FABRAY? – pregunto Santana riendo.

Q:...

S: Tierra llamando a Quinn – Santana pasaba la mano por enfrente de la cara de Quinn.

Q: Qué? Disculpa estaba en otro mundo – dijo viendo a Santana.

S: No me digas y de casualidad ese mundo se llama Nomo Landia? – dijo santana riendo.

Q: Ja ja, que graciosa y no le digas nomo a Rach – dijo Quinn con un semblante serio.

S: Era broma ya lo sabes my friend – Santana seguía jugando con Quinn

Q: Por graciosa no te voy a contar nada – dijo Quinn mientras se alejaba del lugar.

S: Oh vamos que no es necesario lo gritaste y todos nos dimos cuenta jajaja – dijo Santana, sin duda le gustaba molestar a Quinn.

Q: Enserio? – pregunto mientras se detenía y volteaba a ver a su mejor amiga.

S: Si jajaja pero lo que quiero saber es que te dijo? – Santana no se podía quedar con la duda.

Q: Me dijo que SII! – dijo una emocionada Quinn.

S: Genial lo ves te lo dije ese nomo no se te iba a escapar – Santana seguía molestando a Quinn.

Q: Si, si, por favor no le digas nomo a Rach – dijo Quinn algo molesta pues Santana podía llegar a ser fastidiosa.

S: No lo sé jajaja – dijo mientras se tocaba la barbilla pensativa – Esta bien solo por ti – dijo Santana

Q: Idiota jajaja

S: Bueno bueno, esta idiota se merece un café no?

Q: Jajaja claro vamos y luego me ayudas a elegir que me pondré si?

S: Claro – dijo mientras ponía su brazo sobre los hombros de Quinn.

Casa de Quinn 4:00 p.m

S: Bien empecemos, cuanto tiempo tienes?

Q: Pues pasare por ella a las 7

S: Perfecto tenemos 3 horas para ponerte hermosa, y ya sabes a donde la llevaras?

Q: Bueno pensé que tal vez tú me podrías ayudar?

S: Ah ya entiendo que quieres que haga?

Q: Bueno me dijo que le gusta la comida Italiana que me recomiendas?

S: Uhum tengo el lugar perfecto, espera – dijo mientras marcaba un numero - uhum... si... a las 7... oh entiendo... no hay problema. .. me parece perfecto. .. gracias... Adiós – dijo al finalizar la llamada

Q: Y?

S: Ya tienes reserva

Q: Gracias, gracias – dijo mientras abrazaba a Santana.

S: Si si de nada, ahora lo que sigue.

2 horas después.

S: Ese vestido azul con negro, si ese con esos tacones y ese suéter blanco.

Q: Okay me lo probare...

10 minutos después...

Q: Y qué tal?

S: Oh lala, te ves hermosa Quinny, no tanto como yo pero si

Q: Enserio lo crees?

S: Claro que si...

Q: Bien entonces pelo suelto si?

S: Uhum

Q: Bien creo que estoy lista.

S: Si lo estas, bueno la reservación ya sabes donde es, es a las 8 así que llega por favor

Q: Si mamá

S: Ya quisieras una mamá tan sexy como yo

Q: Jajaja tonta bueno me voy, te quedas aquí cierto?

S: Obvio, saquearé tu refrigerador jaja

Q: Toma lo que quieras, te quedas en tu casa

S: Okay nos vemos en un rato o no jajaja

Q: jajaja cállate Adiós

S: Adiós ya vete jajaja

Q: Ya ya bye

S: Veamos coco que tiene tu dueña para comer jajaja – dijo Santana a el pequeño perro que Quinn tenía.

6:50 p.m Dentro del carro de Quinn.

Q: Bien tú puedes...

(Mensaje)

Hola linda, deberías tocar la puerta hace frío haya afuera jaja ;) - R

Q: Oh dios aquí voy – dijo tocando la puerta de la casa de Rachel.

Ya voy!- se escuchó desde adentro unos minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Rachel con un vestido negro unos tacones a juego, el pelo suelto en ondas y un maquilla natural.

Q y R: Wow! Te ves hermosa/ fabulosa.

Q: Gracias – dijo sonrojada - tu estas wow.

R: Jajaja pues gracias

Q: Y cuánto tiempo tenías observándome? Jaja

R: Solo 5 minutos jaja

Q: Demasiado temprano?- dijo sonrojada

R: No, me pareció tierno – dijo Rachel mientras tocaba la mano de Quinn.

Q: Nos vamos? – dijo tomando la mano de Rachel

R: Claro – dijo mientras tomaba su abrigo.

En el restaurante...

R: Este lugar es hermoso

Q: Ya lo creo, Santana lo encontró

R: Tu y ella son muy amigas cierto?

Q: Si, la conozco desde niñas

R: Que lindo

Q: Si...

Quinn tomo la mano de Rachel- Rachel yo necesito decirte algo pero lo cantare te importaría poner atención?

R: Que? Okay – dijo Rachel nerviosa

La melodía de una canción empezó a sonar y Rachel conocía esa canción.  
Quinn comenzó a cantar…

Amarte como te amo es complicado

Pensar cómo te pienso es un pecado

Mirar cómo te miro está prohibido

Tocarte como quiero es un delito

Ya no sé qué hacer para que estés bien si apagara el sol para encender tu amanecer

Falar en portugués .

Aprender a hablar francés

O bajar la luna hasta tus pies

Yo solo quiero darte un beso

Y regalarte mis mañanas

Cantar para calmar tus miedos

Quiero que no te falte nada

Yo solo quiero darte un beso

Llenarte con mi amor el alma

Llevarte a conocer el cielo

Quiero que no te falta nada Yeah

Rachel la miraba a Quinn, sin duda esa rubia le había robado el corazón.

Si el mundo fuera mío te lo daría

Hasta mi religión la cambiaria

Por ti hay tantas cosas que yo haría

Pero tú no me das ni las noticias Ohhh

Y ya no sé qué hacer para que estés bien

Si apagara el sol para encender tu amanecer

Falar en portugués.

Aprender a hablar francés

O bajar la luna hasta tus pies

Yo solo quiero darte un beso

Y regalarte mis mañanas

Cantar para calmar tus miedos

Quiero que no te falte nada

Yo solo quiero darte un beso

Llenarte con mi amor el alma

Solo quiero darte un beso

Quiero que no te falte nada

Solo quiero darte un beso

Llevarte a conocer el cielo

Solo quiero darte un beso

Quiero que no te falta nada duru solo quiero duru solo quiero verte

Quiero que no te falte nada

La canción termino y Rachel se acercó a Quinn para abrazarla.

R: Eso fue hermoso – dijo Rachel con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Q: No llores Rach, escucha yo te quiero, realmente te quiero, pienso que eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo y yo solo quiero saber si tú quieres ser mi novia? – dijo Quinn mirando aquellos ojos cafés que tanto amaba.

R: Yo... Si! Si quiero – dijo mientras cerraba la distancia con beso, un beso de verdad, el primer beso como novias de muchos más.

* * *

Canción: Darte un beso - Prince Royce.


End file.
